Nanny Diaries
by mrsdeanambrose
Summary: Roman Reigns is a single father but is also a hard-working man who needs someone to take care of his daughter. When Dean offers him a solution, Roman agrees to interview Dean sister Mia who is a nanny. Roman Reigns/OC - Dean Ambrose/OC & Seth Rollins/OC and other Superstars/Pairings.
1. The Meeting

New Story. Enjoy!

Summary: Roman Reigns is a single father but is also a hard-working man who needs someone to take care of his daughter. When Dean offers him a solution, Roman agrees to interview a nanny who is Dean sister Mia.

Chapter One: The Meeting

Roman Pov:

"This is too much to handle." I said and groan. Ever since my slipt with my ex girlfriend things around my home and work have been hard. I'm a professional wrestler and was always on the road. I was also a single father who tried to see my daughter as much as I can. Sometimes I take her on the road with me. My ex would watch her but she up and left and didn't want the responsiblity of their child. I couldn't understand why she left and I couldn't care. I didn't want her around me or my daughter anymore. I even took her to court to get all rights for my daughter. Now I have looked and was doing interviews with nannies to watch my daughter while I'm working. Suddenly there was a knock on my door and my two best friends, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose walk inside.

"Hey man." Dean said

"What's up guys."

"How are things going with the nannies?" Seth asked

"It's not going great. All these nannies I'm interviewing are horrible. There are even male nannies."

"You'll find someone man. It's just gonna take some time."

"I have a solution." Dean said

"Dean I do not want one of your lady friends watching my daughter." I said

"No not that. My sister is a nanny. Why don't you interview her."

"Your sister is a nanny and you didn't tell me."

"Never cross my mind. Look I will call her now and see if she can get down here before we go back on the road."

"Okay. I will interview her." I said. Dean dialed his sister number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey sis. I'm great. Listen I was wondering if you can do me and my friend a favor. He is looking for someone to look after his daughter. Oh well that's great but you're gonna have to fly down here. He lives in Florida. Okay I will see you when you get here. Love ya."

"She is coming." Dean said.

"This is great Dean. Thanks so much."

"Don't thank me yet she might say no."

"Dean, I might say no."

"You won't. My sister is great. Trust me."

* * *

Mia Pov:

I finally landed down in Florida. I was happy Dean called me because I was looking for work. I loved working with kids and to get this job would be great. I grab a cab and headed to the address Dean gave me. I paid the taxi driver, got out of the cab. I walk up to the door, took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door and it opened revealing the most gorgeous men she have ever seen. He had long dark black hair, which look wet. Did he just come out of the shower? He had a strong jaw brushed with dark stubble that surrounded one sexy smirk. I also saw he was sporting a tattoo on his arm. I look up at him and I smiled.

"You must be Mister Reigns. I'm Mia Ambrose." I said and put my hand out for him to shake it. He smiled and shook it.

"I am. It's nice to meet you Mia and please you can call me Roman. Come on in." He said. Mia smiled and walk inside. He even has a voice that makes your panties wet. Dammit Mia get your mind out of the gutter.

"You have a lovely home Roman." I said

"Thank you. We can sit here and do the interview." He said and we sat down on his sofa in the livingroom.

"So Mia what made you want to become a nanny."

"Well at first I was a teacher. I loved working with kids. I even have some nieces and nephews. Teaching was so much fun but when I was done with teaching I still wanted to be around kids so I decided to become a nanny."

"A teacher? Dean never told me you were a teacher before."

"I never really talk much about it." I said and smiled.

"Do you have any children? If you don't mind me asking?" Roman asked

"I don't mind and no I don't. I do want kids someday." I said and sigh.

"You okay?" He asked and frown at me.

"Yes. So Roman how old is your daughter?" I asked

"She's five years old. She's amazing. Very smart. I'm proud to call her my daughter."

"Is that her in that picture?" I asked

"Yes. This is my Emily." He said and grab the picture and pass it to me.

"Aww, she's cute Roman."

"Thanks." He said

"So I was just wondering and I hope this is okay to ask but why do you want to hire a nanny to watch your daughter? Can't your wife watch her?"

"Um, Emily mother isn't in the picture anymore." He said

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. So if you're gonna do this job there are some rules. I would like you to take my daughter to school for me when I'm on the road. Well your down here and taking care of her I would like for you to stay here."

"Like sleep in your house?" I asked

"Yes. There's a spare room for you to sleep in. Also I would like for you and her to come on the road with me but only when she is on breaks or when school is done for the summer. You think you can handle that."

"Yes of course. I heard you were a wrestler. Must be hard sometimes."

"Yeah but I love my job." He said, "Well welcome aboard Miss Ambrose." He said and shook my head. Suddenly there was an electric shock that send shivers up and down my body and I let go of his hand.

"Thank you for this Roman. I won't let you or your daughter down."

* * *

So what do yo think should I continued with this?

R&R Please!


	2. Meeting Emily

Here's the next chapter.

Chapter Two: Meeting Emily

Roman Pov:

Mia was beautiful. When I opened the door and saw her standing there my jaw almost drop to the floor. She was breath taking but I knew nothing could happen because she would be working for me and she was my best friend sister. I was happy that she agree to do this interview or I wouldn't have anyone to look after Emily.

"Daddy." my daughter yelled and ran into my arms.

"Hey baby girl. Did you have fun at school."

"I sure did daddy. I got to play with coloring books today."

"That's great baby. Listen were gonna go home soon and meet someone."

"Who?" She asked

"A friend. She's gonna be working for me. Plus she is gonna be watching you sometimes for me."

"Like a baby satter." She asked and I smiled.

"It's babysitter sweetheart and well she's like a nanny."

"But daddy I'm a big girl. I don't need a babysitter."

"I know that baby but when I'm playing wrestling I have to get someone to look after you."

"But daddy grandma and grandpa can."

"Emily I have already said yes to Mia."

"Okay daddy." She said. I place her in my car and we drove back home. I saw that Mia was already here and I got out of the car.

"Okay Mia is here so let's go inside." He said and they walk inside. I saw Mia in the kitchen and clear my throat. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey." She said

"Hello. Are you cooking?" I asked

"Yeah. I just thought that I'd do something nice cause well you offer me the job."

"Oh well you didn't have to but thank you. Mia I want you to meet someone. This is my daughter Emily, sweetheart this is the lovely lady I was telling you about."

"Hello Emily. It's nice to meet you." Mia said.

"Hi." Emily said and pulled on my sleeve.

"What is it Emily."

"Daddy she is pretty." Emily said and Mia smiled.

"She sure is." I said and smiled at Mia. Mia blush and turn around to finish cooking. Emily walk away and went to her room.

"Do you need any help?" I asked

"You wanna help?" She asked

"Of course."

"Can you cut up some vegtables?"

"Of course I will." I said and helped her, "So what are we having for dinner?" I asked

"My homemade pasta." She said and smiled. I look over at her and smirk. Emily suddenly came downstairs and pulled on Mia sleeve.

"I made you this." Emily said and handed Mia a drawing. It was a drawing of Mia and it said welcome to our home.

"This is so sweet. Thank you Emily." Mia said. Emily smiled and ran back upstairs.

"Dinner will be ready soon Emily so go wash your hands." I yelled

"Okay daddy." She yelled back. Mia giggled and look down at her drawing.

"She's so sweet." Mia said and put her picture in her purse.

"Yeah I'm shock though. She usually doesn't warm up to people so soon." I said. We finish cooking and was ready to eat. Emily came downstairs and sat at the table.

"What is this?" Emily asked

"It's pasta." Mia said. Emily look down and then took a bite, "Do you like it?"

"It's good Mya." She said and Mia giggled cause she got her name wrong.

"Honey it's Mia." I said

"Sorry." Emily said

"It's okay. You can call me Mya if you want."

"Can I call you my friend." Emily said

"Yes. I would love to be your friend Emily." Mia said. Emily smiled and clap her hands.

"Daddy I have a new friend." She said. I smiled and look over at Mia. She look up at me and smiled as well. I knew I made the right decision to pick her.

* * *

Later that night I bath and put my daughter to sleep. I walk back downstairs and saw Mia cleaning up.

"Need help?" I asked

"No thank you." She said. I walk up to her and she turn around and jump a little.

"Sorry." I said, and grab a glass behind her. I walk to the fridge and grab some juice.

"So when do you have to go back to work." Mia asked

"On saturday. I have this pay per view on sunday plus I need to do Raw and Smackdown. I won't be home until maybe Friday."

"That's fine. I'm sure me and Emily could do something."

"Well before I leave I might take her to the zoo."

"She will love that." Mia said

"She would like it if you came as well." I said

"Oh I wouldn't wanna interrupt your fun time." She said

"You won't. My daughter already likes you."

"Okay. I'll come then." She said

"Great. So I have to say I am shock that Dean is your brother."

"Why?" She asked

"He just never told me he had a sister. He's always been one to keep his personal life his business."

"Me and Dean never really had a great up bringing. Our perents always fight. But that's all behind us now." She said

"I wanna know more about you though."

"Why?" She asked

"Cause I find you fasinating."

"There's nothing special about me." She said

"I doubt that. Come on grab a drink and join me for some chit chat."

"Okay." Mia said and grab some wine and join me on the couch in my living room. We talk for hours. Mia told me some stories from when she was in school to becoming a teacher and how close she was with her brother Dean. I told her how big my family is and how much I loved my job.

"Well I wanted to be a football player and when that didn't work I got into the wrestling business. My father was Sika from the wild samoans. I'm also related to The Rock, Yokozuna, Rikishi, Umaga and the Uso's."

"Wow that is a pretty big family."

"Yeah my brother Matt is a wrestler as well."

"Wow. Yeah it was only me and Dean. We never had a big family." She said

"It's pretty cool." I said

"So Emily is your only daughter?" She asked

"Yes. She means the world to me."

"I can tell." She said and look down at her hands.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired so I'm gonna say goodnight." She said and got up. I got up with her also.

"Well thank you for talking with me." I said

"Of course." She said. She look up at me and smiled, "Thank you for giving me this job Roman."

"It's Joe."

"Huh?" She asked

"My real name is Leati Joseph Anoa'i but you can call me Joe or Roman."

"Joe." She said and kiss my cheek, "Thank you." She said and headed to bed.

"Your welcome." I said and touch my cheek. I knew right there and then I made the right decision hiring her.

* * *

What do you think?

R&R Please!


	3. Going To The Zoo

Next Chapter.

**Chapter Three: Going To The Zoo**

Mia woke up the next day to the house quite. Her mind went to Roman. She won't lie, she feels this chemistry between them but she knows she can't get involved. Roman is her boss. She decided to get up and take a shower. After taking her shower she headed downstairs to made some breakfast. Pancakes and fresh fruit with juice sounded right. She put some music on as well, but not too loud. Mia started making some pancakes and moving to the music. Suddenly she heard giggling and turned around. Standing there was Roman and Emily.

"Don't stop. Keep going." Roman said, smiling. Emily ran over to Mia and grab her hand.

"Dance with me Mia." Emily said and started dancing. Mia laugh and started dancing again. Roman smiled and watch his daughter dancing with Mia. He really like this girl but he knew not to get attach to her plus her brother will kill him.

"Roman come dance with us." Mia said

"Oh no I don't dance." He said

"Please daddy." Emily said and grab his hand and pulled him over to dance. Roman just stood there and watch them dance.

"Come daddy move. You gotta move." Emily said

"She's right Roman, come on." She said and started dancing around him in circles. Emily follow her and Roman shook his head and moved to the song.

"Yay Daddy." Emily laugh and clap her hands. He laugh and kept dancing with the girls. Emily grab Mia and her Daddy hand and they dance together. Meanwhile Dean and Seth were walking inside their best friends house and heard music playing. They both frown and walked into the kitchen and saw Mia, Emily and Roman dancing.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Dean said. They all turned around and saw Dean and Seth.

"Dean Bean." Mia yelled and ran to his brother. He hug her tight and laugh.

"You happy to see me little sister." He said

"Of course I am." She said.

"Hello Uncle Dean." Emily said

"Why hello there my sunshine." He said and pick her up and gave her kisses.

"Stop Uncle Dean." She said and he put her down.

"My turn." Seth said. Emily squeal and ran away from Seth. Seth laugh and ran after her.

"No running Emily. You too Seth." Roman said

"What's up man." Dean said and fist pump Roman hand.

"Not much man." Roman said. Suddenly they heard a crash and Roman curse.

"I'll be right back." Roman said and went upstairs.

"So what's going on with you and Roman?" Dean asked Mia.

"What? Nothing is going on with me and Roman."

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes. He's just my boss, Dean." Mia said

"Just be careful okay." He said. Roman, Emily and Seth came downstairs. Seth was grabbing his head, while Emily was crying.

"It serve you right dude." Roman said

"I didn't know she was going to move." Seth said

"Uncle Seth I'm sorry." Emily said and cried.

"Sweetheart it's okay. I'm fine." Seth said

"What happened?" Dean asked

"Him and Emily were playing. He ran to her and she move and he walk into a door." Roman said. Suddenly Dean and Mia started laughing hard.

"Ha ha laugh it up." Seth said and put ice on his head.

* * *

Later that same day, everyone went to the zoo. Emily was so happy. She was so excited to see the zebras. They were her favorite animal.

"What do you wanna see now Emily." Roman asked

"The Zebras Daddy." She said.

"We will see them but were gonna look at the monkeys first." Roman said

"No Daddy Zebras." She yelled.

"I will take her." Dean said and grab Emily. Emily clap her hands and went with Dean and Seth.

"She's adorable." Mia said

"I know." Roman said and laugh.

"Your lucky to have her." Mia said and walk up to the monkeys. Roman frown and walk up beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked and touch her back with his hand.

"Yeah I just love children. I wish I had a daughter or son."

"You will someday."

"No I won't." She said

"I can't have kids because.."

"Hey I think we all should head back." Dean said

"Why? What's wrong?" Roman asked

"Your daughter puke all over Seth shoes." Dean said. Mia and Roman look down at Seth shoes and laugh. Seth stuck his tongue out at them.

"Let's get you home sweetheart." Roman said.

* * *

Later that night, Mia snuck downstairs to have something to eat and saw that Roman was up. She smiled and grab a glass on the counter and slam it back down on the counter. Roman jump and turned around.

"My god Mia. You scare me." He said and Mia laugh.

"Sorry but I had to do it." She said and walk to the fridge for a snack.

"You couldn't sleep?" He asked

"No. You couldn't either?" Mia asked.

"No. I was hungry." He said and Mia giggled.

"The zoo was fun today." She said

"Yeah, Emily loves going there." He said. They both sat there in silence. Roman look up at Mia and watch her. Roman wanted this woman so much. Mia look up and saw that Roman was staring at her.

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked

"Cause your beautiful." He said. Mia blush and look down at her plate.

"Thank you." She said. Roman got up and walk over to her. Mia stood up and back away from him. She was up against the fridge now and Roman was in front of her.

"When are we gonna stop fighting this."

"Stop fighting what?" She asked

"This chemistry between us. I know you felt it that day you came here. I felt it." He said

"Yes I felt it but Roman your my boss. Nothing can happen." She said. Roman touch Mia face with his hand and place a kiss on her forehead.

"I want you Mia and when you feel like you want me too, come to me. I will be here waiting." He said and left the kitchen. Mia stand there with wide eyes and touch her forehead. Roman wanted her just like she did. Yup she was totally screw.

* * *

What ya think? R&R PLEASE!

Next chapter Mia and Roman kiss!


	4. Kiss Me

This chapter is longer. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Kiss Me**

Mia kept herself busy for the next couple of days while Roman was gone on the road. So she took Emily to school, she clean around his home, and she even did some shopping to keep her mind off Roman. Suddenly the house phone rang and she went to answer it.

"Hello, Reigns residence."

"Who the hell is this?" the woman on the phone asked.

"I'm Mia, the nanny. Who the hell is this." She asked

"This is Roman mother. How dare you speak to me that way. Now where is my son." She asked. Mia eyes widen and she was mentally kicking herself.

"I'm sorry your son his working. Can I leave a message for him."

"Yes tell him his mother called and that his nanny is very rude when she answers the phone." She said and hung up on Mia. Mia rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.

"Why she seemed lovely." Mia said to herself.

"Talking to yourself again."

Mia scream and turned around to see Roman standing there smiling.

"God Roman you scare me." She said

"Sorry sweetheart." He said and place his bags down on the floor.

"What are you doing home? You're not suppose to be back until tomorrow."

"Hunter and Stephanie let me take today off."

"Well Emily is gonna be happy your home."

"Are you happy I'm home." He asked and moved closer to her. Mia watch Roman move close to her and he grab her hand.

"Of course I'm happy your home." She said and smiled. Roman smiled and let go of her hand and touch her cheek.

"You have no idea how badly I wanna kiss you." He said. Mia eyes close and she bite her lip, "Please don't do that." He said. Mia eyes opened and she frown.

"Do what?" She asked

"Bite your lip. I wanna bite it." Roman growl. Mia gasp and look into his eyes. Roman smirk and tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear. Mia shook her head and moved away from him.

"So your mother called." She said and Roman groaned.

"What did she want?" He asked

"She wanted to know where you were."

"God she knows I work. I'm gonna give her a call." He said. Mia turned her back on Roman and went to the kitchen.

"Yes mother. She is my nanny. I had to hire someone to look after her. I know you and father could look after Emily. What? But I just got home. Fine yes we will be there." Roman said and hung up the phone, "Well it looks like I'm going to my parents house for dinner tonight."

"Well that sounds fun." Mia said

"Come with us tonight." He said

"What? I can't go. Your mom doesn't like me."

"What makes you think that?" He asked

"She didn't tell you she was rude to me on the phone."

"No she didn't. What did she say?" Roman asked

"When I answer the phone, she ask me who the hell I was and to leave a message to you that I was rude."

"Don't let my mother bug you okay." He said

"I'm still not going Roman. I will feel weird being there. I'd feel left out."

"No you won't because me and Emily will be there. Please I can handle my brothers and my father but not my mother." He said and pouted, making Mia laugh.

"Okay I will go you big baby." She said and smiled.

"Great. Now let's go pick my daughter up." He said

"I think you should surprise her." MIa said

"Surprise her how?"

"Let me go pick her up. You stay here and surprise her okay." Mia said and kiss him on the cheek, "Welcome home. I'll be right back." She said and left, leaving Roman alone.

* * *

Mia pick Emily up and already she could tell Emily was down.

"Are you okay Ems."

"No. Some boy pick on me today."

"Aw sweetie sorry to hear that but you shouldn't listen to him just walk away okay."

"Okay." Emily said

"So I have a surprise for you." Mia said as she park the car in front of the house.

"What is it?" Emily asked, taking her seatbelt off.

"Let's go inside and see." Mia said and grab her hand. When they walk inside Emily kept looking for her surprise.

"Where is it Mia." She asked and look at Mia. Mia smiled when she saw Roman come out from hiding.

"Look behind you Ems." Mia said. Emily turn around and saw her daddy and she yelled.

"Daddy." She said and ran into his arms. Roman pretended she knock him down and fell to the ground. Emily giggled and kiss her dad all over his face.

"I miss you Daddy." She said

"I miss you to baby." He said. Mia quickly grab her camera and took a picture. Roman look up and smiled.

"Come join us." He said

"Oh no it's okay." Mia said

"Please Mia. Help me tickle Daddy." Emily said. Mia smiled and walk over towards them. Roman grab Mia and pulled her down with them and they started tickling her instead. Mia started laughing.

"No fair I thought we were tickling your daddy." She said. Emily giggled and kiss Mia cheek. Mia stop laughing and look at her.

"Thank you Mia."

"For what sweetie?" She asked

"For being my friend and for what you said in the car." She said, "Daddy I'm gonna go play now." She asked.

"For a bit but we gotta go to grandma and grandpa place tonight." He said. Emily kiss his cheek and ran upstairs.

"No running Emily." He said and got up. He held his hand out for Mia and she took it as he help her up.

"Your daughter is amazing." Mia said

"That she is. What did you say to her in the car?" He asked

"I knew something was wrong with her and she said a boy pick on her today. I just told her not to listen to him and walk away."

"A boy is picking on my daughter. I will kick his butt."

"Now don't go being a hero. Let her deal with it okay." She said

"You really are nice to her. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Later they all got ready and headed to Roman parents home.

"Remember I grew up with a big family. Lots of brothers, and cousins."

"No sisters?" Mia asked

"Nope. Just one brother, Matt." He said and pulled up to his parents house.

"Did we have to come Daddy. Grandma can be mean sometimes."

"I know but we have to baby." He said and got out of his car and help Mia and Emily out. They walk up the steps and Roman opened the door.

"Remember don't be nervous okay."

"Too late I already am." Mia said. They walk into the living room where everyone is.

"Hello." Roman yelled. Everyone stop what they were doing and yelled at him.

"Welcome back brother we miss you." Matt said

"You too bro."

"Hey Roman what's up dude." Jey Uso said

"You looking bigger dude. You keep working out I see." Jimmy Uso said

"I try." He said

"And who is this beautiful woman?" Matt asked and look at Mia.

"This is Mia, she works for me. Mia that's my brother Matt, and my cousins Jey and Jimmy."

"It's nice to meet you all." Mia said

"Daddy I'm hungry." Emily said and everyone laugh.

"We'll eat soon sweetheart."

"Hey Emily, wanna go check outside at the new swing set me and Jimmy built." Jey said

"Can I Daddy?" She asked

"Yes but please don't get dirty." He said. Emily grab Jimmy and Jey hand and they left.

"Hello son."

Roman and Mia turned around and saw his mom and dad.

"Hey you two." He said and hug them both.

"You are looking great son."

"Thanks Dad. I want you two to meet someone. This is Mia. Mis these are my folks, Patricia and Sika Anoa'i."

"Nice to meet you Mia." Sika said

"You too Mister Anoa'i."

"Oh please dear call me Sika." He said

"Wait a minute, you're the nanny." Patricia said

"Yes mom she is."

"You bought the nanny here for dinner?" She asked

"Yes I invited her. Can we drop this now please." Roman said. Patricia didn't say another word and went into the kitchen. A few hours later everyone was at the table and started eating.

"So Mia how do you like Florida?" Jey asked

"Oh its beautiful down here. I'm glad my brother suggested I come down here."

"Where did you live before?" He asked

"I lived in Ohio before. It was always so cold down there."

"Who is your brother?" Mrs. Anoa'i asked

"It's Dean Ambrose." I said. Suddenly Jimmy and Jey cough on their food.

"Ambrose is your brother?" Jimmy asked

"Yes. I love him a lot." She said

"Roman is her brother that one that's crazy." Patricia asked

"Crazy? My brother isn't crazy Mrs. Anoa'i."

"He is to me. And the way he dresses. That boy is nothing but trouble and should be in jail."

"Dean is a sweet and loving person. There is nothing wrong with my brother."

"Surely there is." Patricia said

"Mother cut it out." Roman said

"I'm just saying the truth Joey."

"Mom don't call me Joey I hate that."

"So Mya."

"It's Mia." She said

"Yeah sorry what were you before coming this nanny and coming into my son and granddaughter life." Patricia asked

"That's none of your business dear." Sika said

"It is if he's letting this nanny into their lives."

"Mia is my friend grandma." Emily said, "Daddy I wanna go home now."

"That's sounds fine by me." Roman said, grabbing Emily and Mia.

"Seriously your just gonna leave." Patricia said. Roman didn't say another word and they all walk out. On the way home it was very silent. Emily fell asleep, while Roman and Mia stay quite. Roman pulled up to the house and carry Emily inside, Mia follow them. Roman took Emily upstairs to bed while Mia grab two glasses and pour some wine. Roman came back downstairs and saw Mia standing in the kitchen.

"I pour you some wine. Thought you might need it." She said.

"Thanks. I'm so sorry about my mom. I had no idea she was gonna be that way tonight."

"It's fine Roman. She is just being protective of you and Emily."

"Still she was wrong tonight." He said. Mia sigh and headed over to the couch. She place her glass on the table beside her and rub her head.

"You okay?" He asked and join her on the couch, putting his glass down as well.

"Yeah. Just been a long day." She said and suddenly felt Roman hand stroking her arm. Mia shiver and turn around and look at Roman.

"You have to stop doing that." She said

"Doing what?" He asked.

"You know what." She said.

"You know you look really beautiful tonight." He said and moved closer to her.

"I did?" She asked. Roman moved some hair away from her neck and lightly stroke it

"Yes. You look beautiful everyday Mia." He said. Mia gave in and kiss him. Roman fell back on the couch, wrapping his hands around her. They both moved their lips together, moaning as they both play with each others tongues. Roman hands moved down to Mia ass and he squeeze it. Mia started to giggled and Roman pulled away from the kiss.

"What?" He asked

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh." She said, "You grab my ass. I wasn't expecting it." She said. Roman smiled and kiss her again but Mia pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I think we should stop." She said and got up.

"Do you regret kissing me?" He asked

"No. Of course not. I just think we should slow down."

"Okay. Yeah your right. But I wanna keep kissing you." He said and pouted. Mia giggled and touch his face.

"I know me too. Look can we just keep this between you and me for now."

"Like keep us a secret." He asked

"Not a secret more like...okay a secret. I just need a little more time before I tell Dean and you tell your daughter."

"Your right. Okay I will try to control myself and be a gentleman." He said

"Good boy." She said and kiss him again, "Okay this girl needs some sleep. I will see you tomorrow." She said

"Okay. Goodnight gorgeous."

"Goodnight Roman." She said and headed to bed.

* * *

What did you think?

R&R PLEASE!


	5. Dinner Date

I wanna take this time and say thank you to everyone who is reading this. Also I wanna say get well soon to Roman. It sucks he's not gonna wrestle for a while. Anyways now on to the next chapter.

**Chapter Five: _Dinner Date_**

The next day Roman took Emily to school while Mia was busy cooking some breakfast for her and Roman. She wanted to talk to him and figure out what is going on with them. Their kiss last night was all Mia thought about. She couldn't even go to bed. All she wanted to do last night was go to Roman and kiss him. She suddenly smell something burning and gasp, as she saw the bacon she was cooking brunt.

"Fuck." She said and through the pan in the sink.

"Are you burning my house down?" Roman asked as he walk into the kitchen. Mia turned around and glare at him.

"It's your fault." She said

"And why is it my fault?" He asked

"Because I thought about our kiss last night and I got distracted." She said and saw him smiled. Roman walk over to her and place his hands on her waist.

"I can distract you some more if you like." He said and Mia look up at him. Roman lean in and place his lips against hers. Mia moan against his lips and wrap her arms around his neck. Roman pulled Mia closer to him and wrap his arms around her. They both moved around the kitchen until they were in the living room. They fell on the sofa and started making out. Mia grip Roman shirt as he kiss her neck now.

"You know, if we keep doing this we won't stop." Mia said, moaning as Roman kiss her neck.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked

"No but I think we should. I want to talk to you." She said. Roman stop and look at her.

"About what?" He asked

"Us." She said. Roman nodded his head and got off Mia.

"Okay let's talk about us." He said

"Look I want whatever this is to happen. I like you and I want this to work and did I mention I like you." Mia ramble on. Roman smiled and moved closer to her.

"Nice you did and I like you too. Well then if we both want this to work how about you have dinner with me tonight."

"Dinner? You and Me?"

"Yes. Emily is staying at my parents tonight. We can have dinner here. Just the two of us." He said and hold her hand.

"Okay. I would like that." She said.

* * *

"Tell me again why you want us to watch Emily for you tonight?" Patricia asked and watch as Emily walk into her grandparents home.

"I told you mother I have plans tonight." Roman said

"Plans? Like a date?" She asked

"Not that it's any of your business but yes." He said

"Oh my god who is she? Do I know her? Where did you meet her?" She asked

"Mom slow down. It's just new and this will be our first date."

"Come on tell me who it is." She said

"Not yet. If or when I know things are going good I will tell you." He said and kiss his mother cheek.

"Emily be good for you grandparents. I will pick her up tomorrow okay." He said and left. Before he went back home, he pick up some roses for Mia. He hope she like Roses. When he got back he heard some music playing and walk into the kitchen.

"Mia I'm back." He yelled for her.

"I'll be down in a minute." She yelled. Roman look around and saw the dinner table set, with some candles and wine glasses.

"Hey." Mia said and Roman turned around and his eyes widen. Mia was in this beautiful red dress. Her hair done up in a bun, light make up on, and bare foot.

"Why are you bare foot for?" He asked

"I was gonna wear shoes but I realize why bother cause we're not going out." She said. Roman smiled and walk over to her.

"You look beautiful." He said and kiss her. Mia melt against his kiss and pulled away.

"Down boy. We can do more of that later. I wanna eat."

"Oh I wanna eat too but not food." He said and Mia gasp.

"Roman." She said and slap him playfully. Roman chuckles and pulls her chair out so she can sit.

"So what are we having." He asked as he look down at the table and saw lasagna.

"You cook my favorite?" He asked and look up at her.

"Yeah. Your daughter told me."

"Wow." He said and took a bit and moan, "This is amazing."

"Really? You love it."

"Yes. It's delicious." He said and ate some more, "So my mother was asking me questions. She wanted to know who my date is tonight."

"What did you tell her?" Mia asked

"I told her it wasn't her business and when were ready will tell everyone." He said. Mia smiled and grab his hand.

"Thank you." She said. After they ate, they headed to the livingroom and talk some more.

"So Dean will be here tomorrow and I think we should tell him." Mia said

"Really? I thought you wanted to tell them when your ready."

"I did but I wanna tell everyone were seeing each other." She said and moved closer to him, "I want everyone to know your mine." Mia said and kissed him. Roman smiled against her lips and push her back on the couch. Mia pulled Roman shirt over his head and though it on the floor. Roman growl when he felt Mia grab his ass. He pulled apart from her and laugh.

"Baby if we don't stop I'm gonna take you here and right now."

"That's the point Roman." She said and kiss his neck, making him shiver.

"Baby slow." He said and Mia sigh.

"Do you not want me?" She asked

"Why would you ask me that. Of course I do. I just want our first time to be special. I don't wanna have sex with you on the couch."

"Then let's go to your bed." Mia said and nibble on his ear.

"Mia." He said and moan.

"I know you want this Roman. Please don't make me beg." She said and rub Roman crotch.

"Jesus." He said out loud. Roman grab Mia and pick her up throwing her over his shoulder. He carry her upstairs into his room and place her on his bed.

"You want this." He asked and got on his knees, pushing her down on the bed and pushing her dress up.

"Yes please." She said, gripping the sheets. Roman was about to remove her panties when suddenly someone rang the doorbell.

"Are you fucking kidding me." He said and groans.

"It's okay. Just go see who it is and we can finish after." Mia said

"Whoever that is. I'm gonna kick their ass." He said, kissing Mia and then going back downstairs. The doorbell rang again.

"I'm coming." Roman yelled and opened the door. When he saw who it was, his eyes widen. The person smiled and hug Roman.

"Adrianna? What are you doing here."

"Hello Ro. You miss me."

* * *

What do you think?

Who is the mystery woman?

R&R Please!


	6. Surprises

Here's the next chapter and how great is it that Dean Ambrose is back.

**Chapter Six: Surprises _  
_**

Roman Pov:

I couldn't believe she was here. I thought I wouldn't see this woman here ever again. She destroy my life, including my daughter. I push her away from me and glare at her.

"I ask you a question. Why are you here Adrianna."

"Aren't you happy to see me. Now where is my daughter."

"My daughter. You lost all rights to her when you walk out on us." I said

"You're still mad about that. That was a long time ago Rome." Adrianna said

"You don't get it do you. You left your daughter. She needed you and you left."

"Oh she will get over it. Now where is she?" She asked

"She's not here. Now take your ass out of my house now."

"I'm not leaving until we talk."

"Talk about what? There's nothing for us to talk about." Roman yelled

"Yes there is. Us." She said and wrap her arms around him. Roman pushed her away from him.

"There's no us, now leave."

"Roman? Is everything okay down here." Mia said and walk into the hallway. Mia saw Roman with another girl.

"Yeah everything is fine. She was just leaving." Roman said

"Like hell I am. Who is this? And why is she here." Adrianna said

"She's not your concern. Now leave." Roman said but Adrianna didn't listen to him and walk over to Mia.

"Hi, I'm Adrianna." She said

"I'm Mia. How do you know Roman." Mia asked

"I'm Emily mother." She said and Mia eyes widen.

"Why is she here? I thought you said she wasn't in Emily life anymore." Mia said to Roman.

"She's not. I have no idea why she is here."

"I told you why. Us Roman. I want you back. I want my daughter back."

"That's not gonna happen. Get out now." Roman said

"So how did you meet Roman and my daughter?" Adrianna asked

"You don't have to answer her Mia."

"It's fine. I work for Roman as the nanny." She said

"A nanny. So your watching my daughter."

"Yes, I take care of her." Mia said

"Well you can forget it, she's my daughter and I'm not gonna let another woman take her from me."

"I'm not taking your daughter away from you. Besides you have no right to claim her as your daughter after you walk away from her."

"Excuse me. Who do you think you are?" Adrianna said

"I'm the nanny and your daughter is a beautiful, sweet, caring little girl and she does not need you. She has a parent that loves her so much and he will take care of her now get out of this house." Mia said, getting into Adrianna face.

"I will be back to see her. This isn't over." Adrianna said and left. Roman quickly grab the phone and called his parents.

"I will explain later just please bring Emily home. Yes. Thanks Dad." Roman said and hung up the phone. Mia walk over to Roman and touch his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"No. Why is she back? When she left it not only broke me but it broke Emily heart." He said and Mia hug him.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should get a restrainting order against her so she doesn't come here again." Mia said

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me for?" Mia asked

"For being here also for telling her where to go." He said and Mia smiled

"I was just being nice. Did I sound like a bitch?" Mia asked

"No of course not." He said and kiss her.

"I take it our date is over now." She said

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you okay." Roman said

"You better mister." She said and suddenly Emily came inside with Roman parents.

"Daddy." Emily said and hug her daddy.

"Hey princess." Roman said and kiss her head.

"Daddy I had so much fun at grandma's and grandpa's."

"That's great sweetheart."

"Hi Mia. I like your dress, it's pretty." Emily said

"Well thank you Emily."

"So why did we have to bring Emily home early." Patricia asked

"Um, Mia can you take Emily upset and get her ready for bed for me." He said

"Sure Roman. Come on Emily I'll even read you a bedtime story." Mia said

"Yes can it me snow-white." Emily said and grab Mia hand.

"Of course." She said as they headed upstairs.

"So what's going on." Sika asked

"Adrianna was here."

"What? Wait was she your date tonight?" Patricia asked

"No. She just showed up out of nowhere. Wanted to see me and Adrianna."

"Why is she back? She walk out on you and Emily." Sika said

"I know but she said she's change. That she is a different person." Roman said

"Maybe she is. Maybe you should let Adrianna back into your life." Patricia said

"What? No way mom. She hasn't change. I won't let her into my daughter life anymore."

"Maybe she is what good for you." She said. Mia walk downstairs and stop to listen to their conversation.

"No. I'm not gonna get back with Adrianna. Besides I'm seeing someone."

"Oh right the date. So are you gonna tell us who it is you're seeing."

"No. It's still new. When were ready we will tell you." Roman said. Mia smiled and bite her lip. She moved from her spot and headed to the hallway.

"She's asleep now." Mia said and stand beside Roman.

"Thank you." He said and smiled at her.

"Mya if you don't mind were having a conversation that doesn't involve you, so please go do what nannies do." Patricia said

"Patty, that was rude." Sika said

"It's okay Sika and it's mia." she said

"Whatever could you leave please." she said

"No she can stay. I was telling my parents about Adrianna."

"Oh your crazy ex-wife." Mia said

"She wasn't really my wife. Girlfriend yes."

"She wanted to marry you though Roman. You still can marry her and be a family again."

"What? Are you crazy? That woman is crazy. I know Emily isn't mine but there is no way I'm letting her near Roman daughter." Mia said

"Excuse me? Where do you get off telling people what to do."

"I'm not telling people what to do but I care about that little girl, she doesn't need some woman coming into her life just for her to walk out again." Mia said

"Roman are you listening to this? You're not Emily mother." Patricia said

"Your right I'm not but I love that little girl and I'm gonna keep her safe."

"She's right mother. I don't want Adrianna in mine or Emily life anymore." He said

"But Adrianna is a good person for you Roman not this bitch you went on a date with." Patricia said

"Bitch? Mother the woman I went on a date with is kind, beautiful, generous and caring. She has a good heart. She makes people laugh, she makes me and Emily smiled." He said and Mia smiled. She couldn't believe he was saying all these nice things about her.

"Holy shit." Sika said

"What is it Dad." Roman asked

"You're dating the nanny." He said and both Roman and Mia eyes widen.

"What? Oh sweetheart you must be wrong. Roman wouldn't date some low life." Patricia said

"What the fuck did you just say." Mia said and glare at Roman mother.

"You heard me. There is no way my son would date someone like you."

"Well your wrong, we are dating." She said and Roman smiled.

"What? No this can't be true." Patricia said. Roman wrap his arm around Mia and smiled down at her.

"Oh it's true and you better get use to it." Roman said

"But her. Roman you deserve better than her. Look at who her brother is. Where they came from." She said

"Okay I'm not gonna have you stand here and disrespect Mia like this. You need to leave now." He said

"You're kicking me out." Patricia said

"Yes. I care about this woman and your being rude. Dad take her home."

"Sure son. Come on Patty let's go." Sika said and grab Patricia hand. They both walk out of the house not saying a word. Roman set the alarms and sigh. He went to the fridge and grab a beer. Mia walk up to him and rub his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I will be once you give me a kiss." He said and Mia smiled. She leaned over and kiss him.

"I'm sorry about our date."

"It's fine. I mean I really wish we could have finish what we started upstairs." She said and blush. Roman look over at her and smiled.

"Come with me." He said and grab her hand. They walk upstairs and stop in front of Emily room. Roman slowly opened the door and saw Emily fast asleep. He shut it quietly and they headed to his room. Mia walk inside his bedroom, as Roman shut the door and lock it. Mia turn around just as Roman kiss her. Mia moan against his lips and wrap her fingers in his hair. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled at him. She pulled at his tie and walk backwards towards the bed.

"Lie down." He said and she did what he ask. He got on his knees and push her dress up to her stomach. Roman saw she didn't put her panties back on and growl.

"You kept the underwear off." He said

"I did." She said. Roman smirk and kiss her inner thighs. Mia bite her lip and grip the bed sheets.

"Your skin is so soft." He said and rub her legs.

"Roman please." She said. Roman lick his lips and rub her pussy, making Mia moan. Roman hands moved up to her breasts and he rub them.

"Shh. You gotta be quite. You don't wanna wake Emily up." He said and kiss her pussy.

"How can I be quite when you're doing stuff like that." She said and gasp when she felt him place a finger inside her, "Roman." She cried out.

"Hush baby girl." He said and started sucking her pussy.

"Oh god." Mia moan and bite her lip. Roman licking and sucking her pussy while pumping his finger in and out of her.

"Do you like that." He said

"Yes don't stop." She said. Roman smiled and continued to please her.

"I want to feel you cum baby girl. Cum for me." He said and Mia cried out and cum hard on Roman face. He lick his face and hover over her.

"You okay?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Can you speak?" He asked and she shook her head, making him laugh.

"You're adorable." He said and kiss her.

"Get on your back Roman." She said and he did what she said, "It's your turn now." She said and pulled his pants off.

"Mia you don't have to do this." He said

"I want too." She said and pulled his cock out. She started stroking him a few times making Roman moan. Mia smiled and lick the tip making him jump.

"Shit." He said. Mia smiled and lick his cock from the bottom to the top before shoving his cock in her mouth. She started moving faster.

"Oh god Mia." He said and grip her hair. She bop her head up and down, licking and sucking his cock. She pulled his cock out of her mouth, lean up and whisper in his ear, "You like when I suck your cock baby." She said and nibble on his ear. Roman eyes widen and he moans louder, as Mia strokes his cock some more.

"Baby I'm gonna cum." He said. Mia smiled and started sucking his cock faster. Roman growls out loud and cum inside Mia mouth. She wipe her mouth and smiled down at Roman.

"You okay big man." She asked and he nodded his head. Mia lay down beside Roman and stroke his arm.

"Stay here with me tonight." He said.

"I have to go grab my pajamas downstairs." She said. Roman got up and grab one of his shirts for her.

"It's big but I think it will be okay." He said. Mia smiled and grab the shirt. She slowly pulled her dress off, making Roman go hard again. Mia put the shirt on and Roman lick his lips.

"You look really hot in that shirt." He said and pulled her to him and kiss her.

"You're hard again." Mia said and laugh. Roman pick her up making Mia giggle and place her on the bed.

"Let's get to sleep." He said

"What about your problem." She said pointing to his crotch.

"I'm fine." He said. Mia smiled and got on top of him.

"Don't worry baby, I'll help you with that." She said and started sucking his cock again.

* * *

What did you think?

I'm still gonna wait until they have sex.

It won't be long.

R&R please!


	7. Why Didn't You Tell Me

New Chapter.

And wrestling was awesome on Friday. I got to hug Dean Ambrose.

Best Night Of My Life.

**Chapter 7 : Why Didn't You Tell Me**

The next day Roman got a restraining order fast against Adrianna so she couldn't come near the house or Emily. One day Mia went grocery shopping and bump into Adrianna.

"So this is what you do now? Go grocery shopping for my husband and our daughter." She said

"Husband? Last time I check you two got a divorce. Leave him and Emily alone."

"He's mine and so is Emily. I'm not gonna let some little bitch of a nanny come in between my family."

"No he's mine. Leave him alone."

"Yours?" Adrianna asked

"Yes. Were dating."

After that Mia left and went home panicking. She just blurted out that her and Roman were dating to Adrianna. Roman came home that day and saw that Mia was pacing back and forth.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"No. I blurted out to Adrianna that were dating. I fuck things up."

"Hey." He said and hug her, "It's okay. She was gonna find out about us eventually." He said and stroke her face.

"I didn't want her to know this fast though. It's bad enough your mom knows." She said and cried

"Mia." He said and wipe her tears away.

"I'm just scare. What will happened when Dean finds out."

"We will deal with that when it happens okay." He said, "Now can we go upstairs and make out." He said and Mia laugh

"Come on big boy, let's see you put that tongue to good use." She said and ran upstairs. Roman smiled and chase after her.

* * *

Meanwhile downtown:

"Dean? Is that you."

Dean turn around and saw Patricia with her husband Sika.

"Hey Sika. Patty."

"It's Patricia, Dean."

"Sure." She said

"So what brings you down here at the club Dean."

"I'm meeting a girl. Were sorta dating. She's a nice girl."

"Your dating a girl from here. Who would wanna date you."

"Me."

Patricia and Sika turn around and saw their niece standing there in front of them.

"Nina? Are yo out of your mind."

"Oh aunt Patty he's a nice and caring guy. I like him." She said

"I will not accept this. It's bad enough my son is dating this low life sister."

"Wait what?" Dean asked

"Oh you didn't know. Roman and that nanny is dating. He told us last night."

"Patty what is wrong with you." Sika said

"What he was gonna find out soon anyways."

"I have to go. I will pick you up after." Dean said, kiss Nina and left in his car.

* * *

"So you wanna order something to eat. Maybe some chinese food or some sushi. I know how much you love that stuff."

"Sushi sounds great." He said and kiss her. Suddenly the door bell rang, "You go answer that and I will order the food for us." He said and headed into the kitchen. Mia got up and answer the door and saw Dean.

"Dean? Hey what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Where is he?" He asked and storm inside. Roman came into view and saw Dean.

"Hey man what's up." He said and suddenly Dean punch him in the face. Mia gasp and ran over to Roman.

"Dean what the hell man." Roman said

"What's the matter with you." Mia said

"What's the matter with me? How could you two keep this from me."

"Keep what from you?" Mia asked

"That your both seeing each other." He said and Mia eyes widen.

"Who told you were dating?" She asked

"Does it matter? Is it true or not." He asked. Mia look over at Roman and he nodded his head.

"Yes it's true." Mia said

"I can't believe this. How long as this been going on."

"Three weeks now." She said

"Three weeks and you never told me. So your parents know, who else."

"Did my parents tell you were dating." Roman said

"I was at the country club waiting for someone and they were there. She told me."

"I knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut. We shouldn't have told her." Roman said

"I shouldn't have told Adrianna either."

"What? Your ex-wife knows about this? Does Emily know as well."

"No she doesn't know yet." Roman said

"You know what, it doesn't matter. I mean how could you do this man. She's my baby sister."

"Dean, it's not just him who wanted this. I did too."

"But he's your boss." Dean said

"I know but I like him Dean."

"It's the same with me as well." He said and hold her hand.

"I'm sorry but I can't accept this." He said and walk towards the door

"Dean please wait." Mia said and ran after him

"I can't watch you be with my best friend. I'm sorry sis. I love you but he's only gonna break your heart. Don't come crying to me when he does."

"Hey that's fucking enough man. I care for her. I wouldn't hurt her."

"Just like you didn't hurt Adrianna?" Dean asked

"What is he talking about?" Mia asked Roman

"That was a long time ago Dean. I'm not that guy anymore."

"I don't believe that man. Look I have to run." Dean said and left.

"What was he talking about Roman?" Mia asked

"Before Adrianna came into my life, I was always partying, drinking heavy, also doing drugs. I wasn't proud of that life. I fuck a lot of girls." He said and Mia gasp.

"How many is a lot Roman?" She asked

"Thirty girls plus Adrianna. I met her and she change me. I stop getting into fights, drinking, partying. I fell in love with her. We got marry and everything was perfect until I.."

"Fuck a girl." She said

"Yeah. I was coming home one night and we got into a fight and I walk out. I went to a bar got drunk, went to this girl place, we fuck, I left. I went home and told Adrianna. She slap me, said she was pregnant and wanted a divorce."

"Wait a minute, so her leaving was actually your fault."

"Yes."

"So because of you, Emily didn't have a mother."

"No Adrianna did walk out after Emily was born."

"Yes but you cheated on her Roman, if you didn't, she wouldn't have ask for a divorce."

"I never met to do it Mia."

"But you did. How can I trust you now? Would you do the same thing you did to Adrianna to me."

"No. You know I wouldn't do that baby. I'm not that guy anymore."

"I have to go." Mia said and headed towards the door.

"Mia please don't go."

"I need some air." She said and left.

* * *

What did you think?

I promise the next chapter will be longer.

R&R Please.


	8. We Gotta Fix This

New Chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 8: We Gotta Fix This**

The next couple of days were hard on Mia. She was trying to keep herself busy and stay away from Roman. They didn't break up she just needed her space. Whenever they saw each other around the house, Roman would try to talk to her but she ignore him and walk away. It was the same with Dean. Mia and Dean weren't talking. She missed her brother. When Seth came over the other day, he told Mia that Dean miss her as well but was too stubborn to say it. So Mia decided to go over to Dean place and talk to him.

"Dean open the door, I know your home." Mia said, as she bang on his door. The door opened and revealed Roman niece, Nina.

"Hey Mia."

"Nina? What are you doing here?" Mia asked

"I'm seeing Dean." She said

"You're seeing my brother?" She asked

"Yes but he's not here." She said. Mia just walk inside and look around Dean house.

"I'm giving you three seconds Dean to get your ass out here before I kick it. I know your here." She said. Dean came around the corner and look at his sister.

"Nina it's okay. You can leave. I gotta talk to her." Dean said. Nina didn't say another word and left.

"Dean? Roman niece? Seriously." She asked

"Let's not talk about her okay."

"No. You were mad at me and Roman for not telling you about us but you're dating his niece."

"It's different."

"How?" Mia asked

"I don't fuck around on girls like Roman does and I care for Nina."

"He told me he's not like that anymore but I'm having a hard time believing him."

"Are you two still seeing each other?" Dean asked

"Yes but were not talking."

"Why not? I thought you two like each other."

"We do but what am I suppose to do when I find out he slept around with girls and cheated on his wife at the time."

"He told you about that."

"Yeah." Mia said and sat down on the couch, "True is, I miss him Dean. I know we didn't break up but this no talking is killing me."

"Then talk to him. I don't like that you two are together but I can tell how much you like him. So go, talk to him." Dean said. Mia smiled and kiss her brother cheek.

"I miss you." She said

"I miss you too little sis. Now go." He said. Mia got up and was about to leave but stop and look back at Dean, "You should talk to Roman as well. You two are best friends and I'm sure he misses you." She said and left.

* * *

"Daddy look I made this for you." Emily said

"It's beautiful sweetheart. Thank you." Roman said.

"Daddy what are we gonna eat for dinner?"

"I'm not sure pumpkin. We'll figure it out."

"Is Mia gonna sit with us tonight." Emily said

"Sure I am." Mia said and Roman turn around to look at her.

"Your back. I was wondering where you were." He said

"I had to go talk to someone." She said.

"Mia look I made this for you." Emily said. Mia look down and smiled.

"This is pretty Emily thank you." Mia said

"You're welcome. I'm gonna go play upstairs for a while daddy."

"Okay pumpkin. I will call you when dinner is ready." He said and Emily left. It was just Roman and Mia now and they look at each other.

"Hey." He said

"Hi."

"Who did you go talk too?"

"Dean. I miss him and we had to talk."

"I miss you too and we aren't talking."

"Roman..."

"No let me finish. I know your angry and you have every right. I'm sorry I didn't tell about my past. I was going to when the time was right."

"Do you have any idea how much it hurt to hear you slept with all those girls and you cheated on Adrianna."

"I know and I paid for that. I'm not that guy anymore Mia." He said and walk closer to her, "I could never do that to you. I care too much about you." He said

"I need time. I'm not saying were over I just need time to think."

"What is there to think about Mia." He said and pulled her into a kiss. Mia moan against Roman lips. He push his tongue into her mouth, Mia grind against him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Mia and Roman pulled away and saw Dean standing there.

"How did you get in here?" Mia asked

"The door was unlocked. I walk in." He said and look at Roman, "Hey man."

"Hey." Roman said

"I'm gonna go upstairs and see if Emily needs me." Mia said and left.

"Why are you here?" Roman asked

"When me and Mia were talking I told her to speak with you. She said she miss you and well um, I.. shit."

"You miss me didn't you." Roman said and laugh. Dean rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I miss ya man." Dean said. Roman smiled and went to hug Dean but Dean put his fist out, "I don't hug man." He said and Roman smiled and hit Dean fist.

"There's also something else I need to tell you." Dean said

"Okay."

"I've been dating Nina for a while now." Dean said

"Nina? My niece?" Roman asked

"Yes." Dean said. Suddenly Roman punch Dean in the face and Dean fell to the floor. Mia walk in and saw Dean on the ground.

"Dean? Roman what did you do." She said and look at her brother face.

"It's okay Mia. I deserve it." Dean said and got up.

"You gave me and Mia shit about being together but yet you're dating my niece."

"I know man okay. I'm sorry I shouldn't have got mad at you two."

"How long have you been seeing my niece?" Roman asked

"Two weeks now." Dean said. Roman got in his face and glare at him.

"You hurt my niece I will kick your ass." Roman said

"The same goes with you." Dean said and look at Mia, "I gotta go now, meeting my girl." He said, and left.

"Roman was hitting necessary?" She asked

"Yes. Look forget about him for now. I wanna talk about us."

"Not now. Tonight when Emily is sleeping okay." Mia said. Roman nodded his head and went upstairs to Emily.

* * *

"Daddy can I go to the park tomorrow." Emily said as she got into bed.

"Sure sweetheart."

"Can Mia come. I want her to play in the sand box with me."

"I'll ask her pumpkin." He said and tuck her in. Roman read her one of her favorite books. He kiss her goodnight and headed downstairs. He looked for Mia and saw that she was outside on the patio.

"Hey. Why are you out here? It's cold." He said

"Just doing some thinking." Mia said

"About what?" He asked

"Us." She said and look at him, "I'm sorry. I should have believe you. I know you wouldn't hurt me. It's just hard to trust someone who I..."

"Who you what?" He asked

"Who I care about." She said

"I care about you too and you had every right to not trust me but I promise you, I won't hurt you." He said. Mia smiled and touch his face.

"I know." She said and kiss him.

"I miss you."

"I miss you to baby." He said and pick her up.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked

"My room. I wanna snuggle." He said and Mia giggled.

"You don't like snuggling."

"Well with you I will." He said

* * *

"So it's true then?" Adrianna asked

"Yes. Roman told me."

"I can't believe he's dating the nanny."

"What are we gonna do? We don't want Roman with her."

"Just leave things to me. I will make sure Roman is mine again."

"How do you know that?"

"Just let me worry about him Patricia. Soon your son and my daughter will be back in my life and that nanny will vanish and disappear for good."

* * *

What did you think?

R&R Please!


	9. I want you

New Chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: I Want You**

The next couple of days were going good for Mia and Roman. Roman decided to surprise Mia and take her out to dinner.

"Are you sure about this? I can get my parents to watch Emily." Roman said

"Of course I'm sure man. I love Emily just as much as you." Dean said

"She might dress you up." Roman said and Dean eyes widen.

"Dress me up how?" He asked

"Makeup, tiaras, dresses maybe." Roman said and Dean groans.

"Can't we just watch movies." He said and Roman laugh.

"I'm ready to go daddy." Emily said as she walk down the stairs with Mia.

"Now you be good for your uncle Dean okay." He said

"I will. We're gonna have so much fun Uncle Dean."

"We are?" He asked

"Yes. I'm bringing my dolls and my dresses and tiaras to have a tea party." She said and drag him out of the house. Roman started laughing.

"Have fun." He yelled. Dean turned around and gave Roman the middle finger and left. Suddenly Mia walk inside and saw Roman.

"Is Dean okay? He looks like he's gonna get sick."

"Oh he's fine." Roman said and walk up to Mia and kiss her, "Hello beautiful."

"Hi." She said and smiled, "You're in a good mood."

"That's because I get to have you all to myself tonight."

"You do? Why are we doing something?"

"Yes but it's a surprise. Go upstairs and look on the bed." He said. Mia smiled and went upstairs. When she walk inside she saw a box and opened it. Mia gasp and saw what was inside. It was a beautiful elegant dress. Mia touch the dress and smiled. She quickly shower and put her dress and shoes on. She put some light makeup on and left her hair down. She walk downstairs and saw Roman standing with a rose in his hand and wearing a suit.

"You're wearing a suit." She said and smiled

"Are you look breathtaking." He said and handed her the rose. She took it and smell it.

"So what's this surprise?" She asked

"I'm taking you out for dinner."

"You are? And where are you taking me?" She asked

"Bâoli Miami." He said

"What? Are you serious? That's my favorite restaurant."

"I know. I ask Dean if you had a favorite place you like to eat and he said Bâoli Miami." He said. Suddenly Mia grab Roman and kiss him. They both moan against each other lips and Mia had to pull away.

"Sorry." She said

"Don't be sorry." He said, "Come on let's go." He said and they left.

* * *

Roman and Mia arrived at the restaurant and Roman saw his good friend Hank.

"Good evening Mister Reigns."

"Hello Hank."

"And who is this beautiful lady?" He asked

"Hank this is my date Mia, Mia this is a good friend of mine Hank."

"Nice to meet you Hank."

"You too. Come I have a private seating for you both." Hank said. They follow him to their seats, and Roman pulled out Mia chair and she sat down.

"Here our some menus, and your waiter will come shortly." He said and left.

"This place is amazing."

"So tell me something about you that I don't know."

"Hmm. I hate clowns."

"Clowns? Really?" He asked

"Yes they terrified me. Like that clown from that IT movie." She said and shudders.

"I hate spiders."

"Seriously?" She asked

"Yup their ugly little things."

"I like pizza."

"What kind of pizza."

"I'm a meat lover girl but there's got be pineapple on it."

"I like sushi."

"Gross really."

"Nothing gross about sushi babe." He said and suddenly a waiter came.

"Hello I'm Albert and I'll be your waiter tonight. Would you both care for something to drink first."

"Yes I'm gonna get the crystal passion." Mia said**  
**

"And I'll take the Raspberry Swizzle." Roman said

"Great choices. I'll be right back." Albert said and left.

"So I might be going away for work next week and I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"Sure what's up?" She asked

"I have no one to watch Emily when I'm gone. My parents will be away, and the same with Dean and Seth and I was.."

"Wondering if I'll look after her for you." Mia said

"Yeah."

"I would love too." She said

"Thank you." He said. The waiter came back with their drinks and took their orders.

* * *

Roman and Mia arrived back home and he called to make sure Dean and Emily were okay.

"So Dean survived which is good. I just told him to watch her until tomorrow." He said and saw Mia standing near the fireplace. He walk up to her and hug her.

"You okay."

"Yeah. No. I don't want you to leave."

"I know babe but you can always watch me on tv or call me, anytime."

"I could watch you. Your very sexy when you wrestle." She said and Roman laugh.

"I don't find myself sexy babe."

"Well I do." She said and push him down on the couch, and sat on his lap, "Do you wear trunks?" She asked

"I used to but not anymore."

"That's too bad. I would have loved to see you in trunks."

"Is that so?" He asked. Mia nodded her head and lean in to kiss him. Roman hands moved under her top and Mia grind against him. Mia wrap her arms around Roman neck and kiss him harder. Roman growl and pick Mia up, lying her down by the fireplace. Mia push Roman jacket off, then pulled off his shirt.

"Roman I want you." She said

"Are you sure?" He asked

"Yes please." She said and kissed him. Roman moved his hands under her dress and rub her thigh lightly. Mia rolled them over and she stood up, removing her dress slowly. It fell to the floor and Roman groans loud. He grab her and pulled her back down and kiss her again. Mia hand move to Roman pants and push them off him. They were both lying there together in only there undergarments. Mia suddenly stroke Roman crotch and he hiss.

"Fuck Mia."

"Am I doing it wrong?" She asked

"No don't stop doing that." He said. Mia kept rubbing his crotch as Roman place his hand under her panties and rub her clit. Mia cried out as he place a finger inside her. Roman lean down and kiss her neck, while Mia continued to rub him.

"Roman I need you inside of me now." She said. He look back at her and smiled.

"I have to get a condom."

"No, I mean I'm on the pill." She said

"Are you sure?" He asked. Mia nodded her head and pulled his boxers off. Roman moved his hands down to Mia panties and pulled them off. He place himself between her legs and push inside of her. They both moan out loud and Roman kept moving inside of her. He took her hands and place them above her head and started moving faster. Their foreheads touching, eyes open as they stare at each other. Mia wrap her legs around Roman waist and pulled him closer. Roman thrust harder and Mia cried out loud. He let go of her hands and she grip his ass. He rolled them over so she was on top of him. Mia started moving on his cock. Roman growl loud and that send shivers down Mia back. He grip her ass and she moved harder and faster. The only sounds that could be heard was their moans and the clock ticking in the kitchen.

"Roman I'm so close." She said

"Then cum for me baby." He said and spank her ass as she cried out.

"Roman." She moaned out loud and cum hard, Roman following after her.

"Fuck Mia." He growl and cum inside of her. Mia fell down on top of Roman and they both catch their breaths.

"So was this a good date?" He asked. Mia look up at him and smiled.

"Best date ever." She said

* * *

Well they finally did it.

What did you all think?

R&R Please.


End file.
